The Unknown Ashikabi of the South REDUX
by BloodyDreams Kunai
Summary: Brought into this dimension by mistake, adapting, gathering, knowing information just to merely survive, isolated by instinct, building a fake persona until they came along, steeling his resolve, he plans to take the game into a whole new level. Road to Ninja Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Sekirei**

 **Note: Sasuke is Road to Ninja Sasuke.**

* * *

On a tranquil night surrounding Shinto Teito, a young man was sitting down on a wooden bench at a semi-secluded area around one of the parks located around the southern part of the city. His dark black eyes were staring at the crescent moon that illuminates the night sky. His expression was blank as if he was contemplating deeply about something. Then, a shuffling sound was heard coming from the direction of the trees right across the man, awakening him from his deep trance.

Curious, he peered into the darkness as the approaching figure came closer, revealing a female who was only wearing an oversize, dirty lab coat as an attire, which almost exposed all of her creamy white skin. She was walking towards him with her light brown hair swayed across her eyes that's devoid of life.

The man couldn't help but be mesmerized of how beautiful the woman was. He noticed blank look that she was giving. _'How can such a woman have such sadness behind those beautiful eyes?'_ he thought.

Making up his mind, he decided to approach her. "Hello, miss, are you ok? Is there anything I could do to help such a beauty?" He said as he gently smiled at her. Only then does her eyes made contact with his, making the man's heart leap. He looked away, unable to resist such gaze coming from her. He glanced at the rest her pristine body and notices her lack of attire.

"Oh my, we can't have you walking around naked, can we?" He teased as he went in front of her and button the dirty lab coat, covering her exposed body. "That's better." He smiled. He sat back down on the bench and looked at her. "Would you accompany this lonely guy on this nice evening, miss? He motioned her to do the same, in which she nodded after a moment of silence between them.

"The moon looks great tonight, isn't it?" He glanced at the moon briefly before chuckling in realization of his blunder. "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself." He got up from his seat and stood in front of the woman. "The name is Uchiha Sasuke." He gave a bow like that of a butler. "May I know the name of thy fair maiden?" He asked looking at her enticing eyes.

The lady gave a look of confusion as to why she was being treated this way. Suddenly, a sound on growling noise was heard. The lady blushed as she realized where the noise was coming from, trying to cover up her embarrassment, she answered. "Ah… Akitsu." Sasuke chuckled a bit and offered her some melon bread and a bottle of water he bought earlier as he was planning on hanging around the park for quite some time. She accepted it after some insistence on the matter. "So what brought you here on this wonderful night, miss Akitsu?" He gently asked.

Pale blue eyes blinked in confusion as she gazed at the man before her, did he not know she was broken, unwanted, unable to meet her destined one, unable to protect the one she loves? After a brief moment of silence, she softly replied.

"Ah ... I'm here because I have nowhere else to go. I am unwanted, unneeded, unable to find and be with my beloved ..." She replied, wondering why she felt compelled, rather, felt right to tell him about her worries.

Sasuke felt his heart churned in pain when he heard her answer. "What makes you say that? I'm sure with a lot of fishes in the sea, there's always one that's bound to swim their way into your heart." He questioned.

An awkward pause settled in for a few seconds, before she rubbed the strange tattoo on her forehead. "Ah ... This seal marks me as broken ... Unable to see, to feel my Ashikabi ..." She replied, her voice flat.

 _'A tattoo? ... No it's more like a seal, even without using my sharingan I could feel some kind of energy accumulating there. But what does it do?_ _Seems like it's similar to what Neji used to have ...'_ He shook his head. He wasn't one who meddles with one's problem, let alone someone he recently acquainted with. _'No matter, I shouldn't pursue this matter, I'm sure it's a complicated and sensitive subject for her.'_

While Sasuke racked his brain for something that might cheer her up or change the topic, Akitsu was having a internal struggle. _'Why do I feel safe when I'm with him? I'm sure he'll just leave me sooner or later… after all, who would want a broken tool like me?'_

Suddenly awakened from her stupor, she noticed that Sasuke was staring at her. Embarrassed, she looked away, face blushing. _'What's with those eyes? Why does it feels so warm?'_. Sasuke chuckled at her antics and looked back at the moon. "Would you like hear a song?" He asked. "My voice may not be artist material but I'm confident enough in my singing."

After brief moment of silence, Akitsu nodded in confirmation, seeing that she had nothing to lose.

 **PLAY: Fast Forward by MONKEY MAJIK**

 **English translated by Nurarihyon no Mago wiki**

Do you wish

For someone to understand you?

You sought for it again, why did you give it up?

No matter what the future is, it'll definitely change

By surviving the present,

I negate the spreading darkness within the turning gears of fate

With all my strength

That's my own dream

If you make your time stand still

You'll know that it's time

And I don't want to

Makes me feel

I wonder when the scenery that flashes past became unchanged

I soundlessly released my power

And cut apart that fear

I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped

And disappeared so easily

I don't know where I'll go but I'll make it worth my time

 **End Song**

A moment of silence existed between them with different thoughts racing in their minds. The stars were shining bright over Shinto Teito as the pale cerulean woman sat on the bench, full of mixed emotions despite her nonchalant look.

 _'Why did he do all that for_ me, _a broken tool?_ ' She asked herself as she drifted her thought to Sasuke himself. A faint blush appeared on her face as her heart raced a bit. _'Why am I starting to feel this way_ _?'_

Similar thoughts were arising from Sasuke as stood a few feet away from Akitsu. _'Why did I do that? I know I'm a flirt like Menma said, but I never go this far for a lady ... even if she does look like a goddess.'_ He looked at the moon, strangely comforted. _'I hope everyone is ok at home… after all, I did sacrifice myself to save that emo Menma from being sucked in Madara's Kamui ... I do not even know how am I alive after all these_ _years ...'_ Taking a deep breath, Sasuke turned to look at the brunette, mesmerized by the beauty staring back at him. _'But if Kami gave me a second chance to live, then I guess I just have to live this life to the fullest eh? '_ He smirked as he walked towards the brunette.

Akitsu was in deep thought when Sasuke approached her. A sudden yelp escaped her lips when he poked the side of her flawless cheeks. She then heard a heartwarming chuckle coming from the raven- haired man, which in turn made her blush even more. She felt her heart fluttered, beating faster than ever before as if it were reacting to him. _'What is this feeling? Could he be ...?'_ She shook that thought off her mind, denying such possibility, no matter how hard she wished it to be. _'Impossible, I'm broken, I cannot be_ _winged, as such, I cannot_ _be with my Ashikabi. '_

Sasuke smiled as he looked at Akitsu reaction. "Sorry about that, I couldn't help it when I look at your cute face." He said as Akitsu sported a blush from the comment. He then sat down beside her, noticing her shivering lightly from the cold breeze that the night brings. He took off his purple coat and put it on top of the dirty lab coat that Akitsu is wearing. "There you go, all nice and warm, a lady such as yourself should not be shivering on this wonderful night." He said as he looked at her, giving her a gentle smile. Akitsu felt a jolt ran through her body, her face heating up as she looked away in embarrassment.

Both went into deep silence as they contemplate on what they thought about each other. Akitsu was about to say something when Sasuke stood up and stared at the night sky, back facing a curious Akitsu.

"Did you like the song earlier?" He asked, emotion unreadable.

Akitsu stared at him for a few seconds before replying "Ah ... I like it ... But I do not understand why would you do this for someone that is broken?"

A few more seconds of silence passed by as Akitsu waited for his answer, anxiousness rising in her heart, anticipating on what he will say.

"You're beautiful and sad," Sasuke said finally, not looking at her when he did. "Just like your eyes. You're like someone that I used to know. She's person who lost her sole purpose of living and just living for the sake of living."

"Akitsu ..." Sasuke breathed in deeply as he called her name, looking at the endless sky as the moonlight illuminate him showing off his slender form. "Never, ever think that you are broken, unwanted, unneeded. There is always someone who is waiting for you to arrive, finding you like a diamond in the rock. You just have to look hard for that person, and never give up searching for him. So what if your folks say you're broken? That does not mean you are! They do not know you better than you know yourself! Don't let anyone say otherwise ... "Sasuke sighs as he walks towards her, gently cupping her rather delicate face, their eyes making contact with each other." If you still cannot find the will to find this ashikabi of yours ... Then let me be yours ... "He whispered looking straight at her eyes.

Akitsu's eyes became wide in surprise as he said that. Her body trembling as various emotions surges within her, overwhelming her. "Ah, ah ... Y-you will be my ashikabi? You will not abandon me?" She asked, her voice laced with emotion she never thought possible, tears threatening to flow down her eyes.

Sasuke smile widened "I will never abandon you, Akitsu, even if the world is against you, even when you're against yourself. I'll always be by your side if you just let me ..." He said with such conviction that signifies he is serious about this.

"Ah ... Then Sekirei # 07 Akitsu, will be yours ... now and forever ..." She said with happiness filling her heart as she moved forward and kissed.

Sasuke was surprised at the sudden outburst but snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, welcoming her kiss. He felt his chakra mending with her, but stopped at the seal in her forehead. This made Sasuke mentally frown. _'Something_ _is blocking her from letting me into her_ _chakra system_ ... ' He suddenly smirked _'I wasn't planning on doing this, but I feel like she is worth the trouble… well, let's get this annoyance out of the way, shall we?_ '

Sasuke pulled back gently from the light haired brunette, bangs covering his eyes, making no sound.

"Sasuke- san ...?" She asked as fear gripped her very being, the fear of being rejected, thrown away. She was interrupted from her spiraling thoughts by two fingers that lightly poked onto her seal. Looking up she was surprised at the appearance of his eyes. Two blood red eyes with flower shaped pattern rotating were staring at her. "Just bear with me for a moment ne? Just keep looking." He said, his eyes never leaving hers. Akitsu was too shocked to respond when he approached her and whispered "This will break you free ..." He closed his eyes for a brief moment and started to build chakra around his fingertips.

 **'Raiton: Kōdo kowashimasu'**

 _'May the lightning that envelopes me break_ _her seal, may my chakra be the one to set her free from her darkness ...'_ He sent his now lightning converted chakra into her seal, pumping large amount of it into the area, and just like that , the seal shattered, letting his essence spread throughout her body. He then saw something spectacular.

From Akitsu's back popped 10 beautiful wings that seemed to cover the entire park, Lightning flying at random directions, destroying trees in its path. After a few second of it, her wings turns to ice, with lightning surging around it, then it dissolves into nothing.

Looking around him, he was surprised that they were surrounded with ice shards that has sparks of lightning covering them in a circle. He looked back at Akitsu, who was hugging him tightly. She was holding onto him, fearing that if she let go, he will be gone. She was staring at his eyes, panting heavily. Her eyes held so much love and devotion unlike her lifeless ones.

"Thank you ashikabi- sama ..." She said as tears threaten to fall from her eyes "Thank you ... Thank you!" She cried as she crashed her lips onto Sasuke's once more, surprising him. The kiss lasted a bit longer before they reluctantly parted.

Sasuke looked at her gently as he stroke her hair. _'Geez, what a troublesome girl ... She'll explain this little mess soon, but for now ...'_ "You're welcome ... Akitsu- chan ..." he wiped the tears off her eyes as their body parted with each other.

"Let's head home, shall we? I'm sure you have some stuff to tell me, we can grab something on the way ... how does dango sound? Speaking of which, it'll be troublesome for us when they see this ice tomorrow huh?" He was contemplating on what to do for a bit before shrugging in a carefree attitude. He then proceeded to get his lone guitar and walk away from the area." Bah, I'm sure it'll melt by morning ..." He looked back at the stunned Akitsu. His hand stretched out for her to take. "Well, are you coming or not Aktisu- chan? The night is still young, so we can go shopping for your clothes, do not want your wonderful body to be seen by men, except me, of course." He winked.

"Ah ... Hai, Ashikabi- sama!" She took his hand, blushing brightly. A genuine smile graced her lips as she felt that this is just right.

Sasuke was stunned as he looked at her smile. _'You are truly a goddess that decended from heaven Akitsu- chan… I am really bless in this life am I kami?'_ Shaking his head, Sasuke poked her in the forehead. "Ah, ah, none of that, call me Sasuke, alright Akitsu- chan?"

"Ah ... Hai, Sasuke- sama ..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, been a while, been piecing this story bit by bit whenever I have free time at work. It's slow I know, but I haven't given up on this, I just don't have that much time in writing these now a days... Anyways, I have a lot of unfinished chapters that I'm slowly completing on this computer, just gonna take a while.**

 **Depending on what happens, I might publish the next chapter for the Highschool DxD cross over OR a new story. Still having Sasuke takes the persona of the Road to Ninja. Might as well make my stories about him LOL.**

 **About this story... I drafted the 2nd chapter of this and its ready to be written out, it'll be more character development before even winging the next grill. I wanted to at least develope Akitsu a bit so both can explore the feelings of being bound to each other.**

 **Pairings? Sticking only to 3 MAYBE 4 but I'll decide as I go, but sticking to 3 for now.**

 **Well, R &R I guess, I really appreciate all of your reviews, keeps me motivated to write ya know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Sekirei**

 **Note: Sasuke is Road to Ninja Sasuke.**

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes again, it was to find himself staring at a familiar ceiling of his apartment. Recalling what happened yesterday night at the park, he couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was to find Akitsu. Having been living at this dimension for quite a while, he became homesick in a sense of missing his friends and ninja girls to flirt upon. And with no way of having to go back to the Elemental Nations, he started living here as any other person would do. Sure his occupation that boosted his financial status is somewhat satisfying, but the fact of just living without any battles or thrills, irked him. Shaking his head, he supposed he was getting sidetracked here.

And speaking of a lovely goddess... Sasuke suddenly become very aware of the body that was lying pressed against his own, as if the person doing so wanted to meld with him. Noticing that she was naked, he couldn't help but examine her body, it wasn't everyday you wake up with a naked hot babe after all. He could feel her large breasts as they smashed into chest and her legs as they hooked over his own limbs. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her head had made itself at home on his shoulder, where he could feel her hot breath hitting his neck, which actually felt very nice. If this doesn't scream 'Take me now!' he don't know what will.

Sasuke's first thought was to ravage her here and now, but he supposed that can wait at a later time. After all, they literally just met yesterday night. Can't be giving her a bad first impression now, would he? Despite having a playboy personality and her adorable appearance, he knows his limits and would rather spend his time getting to know his person than loving her just for her body, unlike his one night stands in his previous dimension.

After contemplating on what to do for a while, Sasuke decided that it may be best if he just let her sleep in peace. It was too early to do anything productive anyway, and besides that, he was just too damn comfortable feeling her body heat against him to even want to move. He could always talk to her about the whole situation tomorrow anyway.

But as if the gods above hates him, just as he was about to drift back to sleep again, his irrational bodily functioning bladder decided to destroy his chance to dream and feeling the gorgeous Akitsu's embrace till morning.

' _Kuso!'_ Swearing mentally, the raven- hair tried to solve this watery dilemma. He couldn't wake Akitsu up, that would be just cruel. At the same time, he really, _really_ had to pee.

Trying to simply sneak out of bed proved to be hard in terms of difficulty and intentions. Akitsu was not only hugging him so tightly that even the slightest hint of movement jostled her, she also seemed to sense his intentions instinctively. The moment he made to crawl out of her embrace, her arms clamped onto him like a vice. She held him so tightly that his ribs actually creaked in discomfort. And the look on her face as if she was desperately trying to hold on to Sasuke like it's the most important thing in the world, crumbled Sasuke's resolve to get up slightly.

Easing himself back into her embrace, he sighed in relief as she relaxed her hold around him. He tried to come up with another means of a temporary escape from Akitsu's clutches. As he saw it, there were really only two options available to him. He could make a clone and replace himself with it. This had a problem of waking up Akitsu because of the power spike coming from his chakra, he wasn't adapt in making shadow clones like Menma. So it really just came down to simply switching with one of his pillows on the couch with a kawarimi. Of course, there is still a chance she could still wake up from missing his body heat, but at least then he had a chance of making it to the bathroom and back before the warmth from his bed dissipated.

A quick brush towards his genitals from Akitsu told him which option would be best in this urgent situation. Executing a substitution jutsu at a pillow, it replaced him while he got dressed in a pair of black pajamas, and headed towards the bathroom to do his business. Hopefully Akitsu wouldn't wake up for that amount of time.

It wasn't long after he had relieved himself that Sasuke was about to head back to the bedroom when a thought struck him. Checking the clock on the hallway, he saw that it was nearing dawn. It still was a bit early to do anything, but maybe he should make them some breakfast. He was pretty hungry, seeing that he hadn't eaten at all during his encounter with Akitsu last night, and he was pretty sure that the brunette would be hungry when she woke up as well.

That decided, Sasuke made his way to the living room/kitchen, flipping the TV on as he went to get some ingredients to work with from the fridge.

"And in other news, yesterday night, at around 11 pm, one of the park located southern part of Shinto Teito was covered in ice with electricity sparking out at random intervals. Scientist theorized…" Sasuke chuckled at the ruckus he and Akitsu caused that made the masses speculating on what happened crazily. _'Not like it's hurting anyone, a great landscape I'd say! Add to the beauty of Shinto Teito.'_ He drowned out the noises and began focusing on making breakfast for the sleeping brunette.

As he was almost done cooking breakfast, Sasuke decided it was about time to go wake up Akitsu.

As if on cue, Akitsu decided to wake up on her own.

Sasuke could hear the ruffling of the blankets coming from his bedroom. He suddenly felt a tinge of fear welling up inside of him. It was soon followed by the loud "thump-thump" of running feet grew louder and louder before Akitsu burst into the living room. She was looking around frantically until her eyes met his.

"Ashikabi- sama!"

"Hey Aki-!"

Sasuke suddenly found himself lying on his back as Akitsu tackled him hard onto the floor. He sat there, blinking for several seconds before he felt the bare skin of his torso getting wet. Akitsu was crying.

"A-Akitsu-chan?" Sasuke stammered, trying to make sense on the situation. He was surprised of her sudden burst of emotions.

"Ashikabi- sama, please don't throw me away…" Akitsu looked up, eyes desperately looking at his hoping not be discarded once again. Sasuke flinched as if his heart broke into pieces. The clear drops of water were appearing at her pale teal eyes, falling across her cheeks and down her magnificent jaw, where they pitter patter against his exposed skin. "Don't leave me alone …" She placed her head on his chest again, body trembling uncontrollably. Sasuke eyes softened as he stroke her hair gently.

He couldn't blame her for having that kind of thought. She was alone for the most part, thinking that she is useless and irrelevant to anyone and everyone around her, which is until he met him. Her insecurities will take some time fix, but he silently promised that he will always be by her side in every step of the way.

"My apologies, my dear Akitsu," Sasuke said as he continued to stroke her hair, placing a hand on the back of her head and began threading his fingers through her short, but silky tresses of brown hair. "I didn't mean to leave you while you were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you because you looked tired, and I had to go to the bathroom to freshen up. It was almost morning when I woke up so I figured I would make some breakfast for us as a surprise. I would never leave you Akitsu, you are a piece of my heart and I prefer to hold this piece with me for the rest of my life if I could help it."

Stroking her cheeks gently, wiping the tears away, he couldn't help but be mesmerized at the beautiful face of Akitsu. "We may have just met yesterday, but I already grew to love Akitsu… and I'd love to know more of this wonderful woman. Would you let me?"

Tears continued to flow from Akitsu's eyes, but it was no longer tears of desperation nor despair. It was only filled with love and affection towards her Ashikabi. She nodded her head, and went toward to kiss him, causing a flare of energy coming from her wings. "Yes, my Ashikabi- sama, I am yours, now and forever…" She whispered as they separated their lips.

Comfortable silence reigned between them as they soaked to each other's warmth.

*Poke*

Akitsu yelped in surprise as she felt a slight pain coming from her forehead in which the culprit was the two fingers that Sasuke used to poke her with. "First of all, my adorable Akitsu, I don't know what's this Ashikabi- sama non sense you're sprouting, but don't call me that alright, call me Sasuke, ok?" He wrapped his arms around Akitsu's body as he sat up, letting her sit down on his lap. "Second of all, I already made breakfast, luckily your ice didn't freeze our meal so I don't have to make it again. I don't know about you, but with that smoking hot figure of yours, I don't mind having you walk around commando all day, but I suggest you should go and get dressed so we can start eating ok?" He pecked her lips quickly as they both stood up.

"Ah, Hai… S-Sasuke- sama…" She nodded as she reluctantly parted from his embrace and walked toward their room. Right before the door she felt a sudden surge of hotness coming from within her. She briefly turned around to see the intense stare coming from Sasuke's face. Confused, and somewhat embarrassed she quickly went into the room.

Sasuke smirked as he went back to setting up the table. He proved that his theory about sharing emotions is correct, and that somehow these emotions may perhaps be correlated to the power that Akitsu's kind are giving out. He don't know the details about this whole she bang yet, but he'll know after his small talk with the brunette later after their meal.

Breakfast was a quiet but pleasant affair, as they spent eating their food in comfortable silence. After putting away the plates, Sasuke and Akitsu were sitting on the couch of the living room, and started discussing the whole incident about Ashikabis and Seikirei.

"Now that everything is calmed down, I need you to tell me about this Sekirei and Ashikabi stuff. Not that I'm against having a lovely maiden to spend my life with, I just don't like it when I am not in the know about something that involves me."

Akitsu observed her Ashikabi for a little longer, before she decided to tell him. She had a feeling that Takami nor Minaka could reach him to tell him about what he is jumping into. It is his right as he is now part of the lunatic's plan.

"Ah, Sekirei... are extraterrestrial super-powered humanoids with a similar genetic structure to that of humans. Our kind gains power through a contract by kissing our destined one, our Ashikabi. This ritual binds us to our destined one and allows us to use our full potential in battles."

"Oh? Extraterrestrial? As in an alien, fascinating..." Akitsu nodded as she slowly leaned her head on his shoulders. "So what's the reason your kind to battle each other?" he asked curiously, as he started stroking her head affectionately.

"The Sekirei Plan, it was called S-Plan previously. It was planned by Minaka to protect the 'sleeping birds' safe from the international army attacking out home in Kamikura Island. But he twisted a noble intention for our kind into an all out Battle Royal." Akitsu frowned as she thought of all the battles that were to happen in the near future.

Sasuke having sensed his Sekirei's distress, pulled her surprised figure into his lap in a princess carry position, while embracing her as he did so. "So what does this… Sekirei plan entails?"

"A-ah… It's unknown on what Minaka is trying to achieve with this, but it is hinted that the next phase will started once almost all sekirei have been winged." Akitsu replied as she looked down. "I'm sorry couldn't have been of help, Sasuke- sama…"

Sasuke gently smiled at her and lifted her chin to look at her eyes intensely. "There's nothing to be sorry about, my Akitsu. You did well explaining all of these to this dumb Ashikabi."

"Ah, Sasuke- sama is not dumb, and will never be."

"Thank you, Akitsu, it meant a lot coming from you." He placed his forehead against hers, feeling each other's warmth.

' _No matter what happens, I want to see this woman happy for the rest of my second life. I may have left a lot of friends and lovers in the elemental nations…'_

' _But I will never let this wonderful woman go.'_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. I decided to put a little bit of fluff as a filler for this story. The direction of the story is still similar to that of the original... but it will have a deviation on how it will proceed.**

 **I decided the sekireis that he will wing is a bit limited, less than five, won't tell you the exact number though, cause it depends on how the story goes, especially the plot and character development.**

 **Not much to say, but it will be unknown on when I can push out the next chapter, cause work is picking up this month as usual, so I'll have a little time here and there to write the next chapter.**

 **Well, I dont usually do this but I'll respond to some reviews once in a while... Just dont expect it to happen everytime.**

 **Danish78: Thanks for reading this, I highly appreciate your time and effort to read it. I wish I have time to simply edit stories, but I write during my rather short break time, and if I did put the effort of editing , it would take me longer to post the next one. But! I'll try my best to at least correct my grammar as I see them.**

 **flevantein: Thanks for the read! As for the pairings like I said, it depends on how it goes, but I'll keep those in mind when I write ;)**

 **That's all for now, remember to R &R please, and I'll see you next time! Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Sekirei**

 **Note: Sasuke is Road to Ninja Sasuke.**

* * *

(Several Weeks later)

"Woo! That was a great work out!"

Sasuke said happily, caressing the head said Sekirei in a gentle manner. After a couple of weeks since the big reveal, Sasuke was provided with a lot more details about being an Ashikabi, and what it entails for him. He was still lacking some info on some of the finer details, but he supposed it would make do for now. Looking around the abandoned warehouse they had been coming to, to train in their spare time. "You're improving Akitsu- chan, keep it up and no sekirei will come close to hurting you!" Akitsu's sweating form leaned over to Sasuke's shoulder as they walked out the vacinity, smiling at the praises given to her.

Sasuke had been coming here to work on his and Akitsu's training more since he had partially revealed his combat prowess to the brunette, he excluded a lot of his strengths such as the Sharingan and his Jutsus with the reason being he doesn't want to let her know yet, he wasn't comfortable to have someone know the power of chakra and the dark history behind his eyes, even if it's his sekirei. It's a secret that he hoped to take to the grave. She was neither surprised nor shocked at the fact that the crowhead can keep up with her during their sparring matches. When asked, she responded that she fully believes that her Ashikabi is the strongest and kindest Ashikabi, and that she is the luckiest Sekirei to have him as her destined one. Her blind devotion earned her a huge hug and a make-out session from the man himself. Although she sense that Sasuke was holding back, she didn't mind so long as she can become strong under his tutelage and be able to protect and fight side by side with him.

"So, what you want to do first when we get home, Akitsu- chan?" Sasuke smiled, feeling a little mischievious. "Dinner? A Bath? Or… me?" He whispered the last part to Akitsu's ear in a lusty manner, earning a hard blush on the ice sekirei's face as she tried to bury herself on his chest to hide her embarrassment.

Her expression was the cutest that he ever saw, and it didn't help that the feeling that Akitsu have is felt because of the bond. He chuckled at her reaction and let her do as she pleases.

When they arrived home Sasuke started preparing dinner. Unfortunately, he found out that he ran out of several ingredients for the meal he was planning to make so he had to head to the nearest store for a bit. After reassuring a reluctant Akitsu that he'll come back quickly, he went on his way.

* * *

(Earlier)

"Moooooh...this sucks!"

A female figure with a side ponytail that have two clips attached huffed in frustration as she surveyed the streets of Shinto Teito. The feeling she was having right now was akin to almost screaming into the heavens, while wanting to stomp on the grounds and tearing at her hair in frustration. Earlier that day, Minaka had assigned her, along with some of the disciplinary squad members two missions of great importance: Locating and apprehending the "Scrapped Sekirei" Akitsu and her Ashikabi, and retrieval of the runaway Brain- Type Sekirei. He said that great things were expected from her, telling her that this is an opportunity for her to maybe get a chance of finding her own Destined one. She was ecstatic at first, it's not everyday that a guy like Minaka would give her an opportunity to roam the streets of Shinto Teito to find her desired person instead of being assigned to be winged by Ichinomiya Natsuo… If she's gonna be winged, he should be at least someone who would… _appreciate_ her. But she wasn't going to get that with Natsuo, so she figured that this opportunity shouldn't be wasted otherwise she would 'do the deed' as it were for the Sekirei sooner rather than later.

So here she was, asking herself the very important question… why the _FUCK_ was she out here on the streets in the middle of a rainy day, unable to locate her targets AND her Ashikabi?! It didn't make any sense, dammit! What had she done wrong? Was it her appearance? Her pink hair? Her boobs?! No that can't be right, she's positive that her perky breasts have nothing to do with her inability to reach out to her Ashikabi… Then her attitude perhaps? She'd _tried_ not to get all gung- ho on anyone. She swear that she have been on her best behavior at all times. But she just wasn't reacting to anyone! She didn't understand! All these boring humans in sight and not a single one paid attention to the young girl.

Sighing long and hard, she wanted to punch something so badly right now!

"Tch. I hate this rain…" she grumbled as she ran in the rain, her body soaked as she seek refuge underneath the roof of a convenient store. "Why is this happening to me...?" She bit her thumb in annoyance.

Why, indeed?

She'd been out onto the streets for quite a while with nothing but the clothes on her back and her black skintight pants and kimono-like shirt did little to shelter her from the rain. It certainly didn't help that she forgot to get her MBI Card at the base, and having an encounter with a certain lightning duo earlier that day made her more irritated and spent a lot more energy chasing them away. Because of her pride, she was unwilling to go back there to get it at this time. Also with her persistence of not asking for any help from people around her, she faced the very scary and real possibility of starving to death before the Sekirei Plan could even begin. Death by starvation is like labeling herself as useless now and at the afterlife...

 _Grumble._

Her stomach grumbled for the umpteenth times today. She clasped her stomach, hoping for the hunger to pass. Her strength, waning quickly as the hours goes by. If she didn't eat something soon, she was almost certain to collapse here and now. The idea of her, a Sekirei, a being so superior to humans, collapsing on the streets like some helpless beggar only made her blood boil. But what can she do in this situation?

A cold breeze sent her skin shuddering in this depressing weather, causing the young Sekirei to tuck her knees ever deeper into her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

 _I want my Ashikabi…_

The thought passed by her mind as the feeling of loneliness and the longing to find her special someone suddenly filled the Sekirei. In that very moment she wanted nothing more than a strong pair of arms to sweep her off her feet; a warm voice whispering in her ear, promising her that all would be well, that everything was going to be alright. But her Ashikabi wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere! She'd searched over half of Shinto Teito and hadn't found him! Was she...defective? Was she not meant to have that special someone that would love her as a woman? Was she meant to be winged by an Ashikabi that prefers men?

"Ne, Ojou-chan, are you ok?"

A kind voice awakened her out of her depressing state. Looking up to see the source of the voice, she couldn't help but be mesmerized at the man's appearance.

Said man smiled as he placed his jacket over her shivering form. "You shouldn't stay wet at this weather, it will ruin your beautiful hair."

 _Ba-dump_

"W-what do you care? Who are you anyway?!." She stuttered as she tried to calmed her self down.

"Where are my manners? The name's Uchiha Sasuke. May I know the name of thy fair shrine maiden?"

Blushing, she answered. "Benitsubasa! Don't you forget it!" she huffed looking away.

"Of course, Beni-hime, I could never forget such beautiful pink hair." Sasuke reached out his hand, offering it to the feisty girl. "As much as I want to have a conversation with you, this is not the appropriate place to talk."

 _Ba-dump_

"B-b-beni- hime?!" She stuttered as she was caught off guard by her new nick name. "Tha- tha- That's fine! I'll wait here until the rain stops, it's not like I'm hungry or anything! Hmf!" She hid her steamy face behind her thighs, her breath becoming gradually harder. _'Is he the one?! No way… he can't be!'_

When Sasuke saw the steam coming out her body, he became concerned for her well being. So he dropped his bags and held his hand to her forehead, not noticing how she instinctively leaned into it. "Are you sure you're ok? It seems like you're burning up. Do you need to go to a hospital?"

The girls' breath was coming in gasps now, "No, no I don't need a damn hosp—" She stopped mid sentence after looking at his dark eyes. _Shit!_ Benitsubasa nearly swore as her heart almost stopped, her soul crying out in silent need once more as she stared into those eyes. She could see that he was genuinely concerned for her condition, which touched her greatly. After all these times, no one paying attention to her, no one giving her the time of day to help her out.

Despite having a fiery and explosive personality, she knew deep inside, that she was fragile. She was hoping for someone to spend time with her, to _love_ her wholeheartedly when she gave his heart to him. She was scared that the one she chooses, the one she gave her heart to, would simply throw it away, and she couldn't get it back. ' _Dammit! I can't… not yet!'_ Indecisiveness reined her very being, her heart demanding her decision, her body demanding action she did not even know if it's worth doing. _Shit shit shit! Alright, calm down! Calm down, Benitsubasa! You're just reacting! He's not going to hurt you! He'd...never...hurt you. Would he?_

Looking at Sasuke's concerned look once more, she felt that she was willing to bet with all her heart and all her mind, that he is the one. She wanted this man to be her Ashikabi, despite just meeting him a few minutes ago. And just like that, there was no longer any room for doubt in her mind, all worries were wiped away in one blink of those dark orbs. She wanted, no… she _needed_ this man to be her Ashikabi-sama.

"Please, don't make me regret this..." her own voice was a silent, quiet whisper.

"Regret what? Saving a maiden in distress?" Sasuke tilted his head, confused. "Look, we have to get yo –"

Something snapped in the pink haired sekirei then. She grabbed him, using the leftover of her superior strength to drag him towards the nearest isolated location, which coincidentally, was where Sasuke winged Akitsu. Once they arrived, she shoved him onto a tree. To his surprise or shock from her very forceful move, he barely registered anything that's happening at the moment. He was about to ask her what was going on when he saw Benitusbasa pushed herself upon the very tips of her toes as to meet his gaze slightly. Her hand caressing his left cheek very gently, Sasuke instinctively wrap around her slim waist with one of his arms, pressing her closer to him, She can feel his warmth protecting her from the coldness of the rain.

 _Mine._ She could _feel_ her pulse pounding in her veins, her body heated to an almost feverish pitch as her small breasts mashed up against his chest. The way he was holding her, even though he barely knew her, sent a cold chill shooting down her spine. Mine. His hold was gentle and kind; she could break away from him with ease, should she do desire. But Benitsubasa didnt want that. Right now, more than anything else in the world, she wanted to taste him. She wanted...

"My Ashikabi-sama."

"Oh dear." Sasuke frowned, Knowing where this is going. "Hold on, I-"

His words were sealed as her lips captured his, as the rain continued to pour. He offered no resistance to the sudden liplock, drawing her closer as if he craved for more, his mouth pressing firmly against her own. That was when Benitsubasa truly knew. The bond swelled up in her heart in an immeasurable wave, crashing down on them, binding them together as one. Forever. She was enveloped in a coral pink light as shapes like feathers sprouted from her back like wings. The feathers shone brightly as eight of them floated back and waved as if preparing for flight. As quickly as they had appeared they vanished in sparks of light allowing the soft glow to recede back into her skin.

"A-Ashikabi… sama…" She whispered as they separated from the kiss. After using the rest of her strength by adrenaline, she finally gave in to her fatigue. Just as she was falling down, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist, and gently laid her down by the large tree.

Sasuke immediately check for her temperature, then sighed in relief when he felt her stabilized. "You gave me a scare there Beni-hime…" He whispered as he brushed away the bangs covering her face. "I think Akitsu will be happy knowing that she got a new sister to talk to…" He was about to carry her home, when suddenly her radio turned on.

 _"Benitsubasa- sama, we have located the runaway Sekirei, requesting for assistance in capturing target, She's inbound to the southern park of the city, coordinates X 55, Y-355, ETA is 10 minutes."_

"Well, this could be interesting…" He cleared his voice and channel his chakra through his throat, then took the radio off the sleeping Sekirei and spoke in a voice identical to Benitsubasa. "Ok, heard you loud and clear, be there in five." Turning off the radio, he got his phone and proceeded to call his first Sekirei.

"Hey Akitsu- chan, sorry I'm taking too long to get the groceries, I'm sure you're getting very hungry, but I do need your help at the moment, there's a… little problem that's need to be taken home at the moment… Can you come over to the park quickly? … Ok, Thank you Akitsu- chan!"

* * *

(A few Minutes Later)

 _Giiiiiii…_

Sasuke was getting nervous as Akitsu continued to glare at him with her pale grey eyes.

"W- well, Akitsu- chan, it's a long story, but to summarize it, you get a new sister! Yay! Awesome right?" Sasuke said, hoping to appease his Sekirei somewhat.

 _Giiii…_

Unfortunately, the silence along with the murderous stare told him otherwise.

"Urgh… I'm sorry Akitsu- chan, I promise to explain everything later at home so please be a dear and bring her home?" Sasuke pleaded. Akitsu stared at him for a few seconds longer, then reluctantly nodded in agreement, and picked up Benitsubasa in a princess carry. Sasuke was delighted at her response and gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips, flaring her face and crest slightly. "Thank you, Akitsu- chan, I'll follow you soon after, just need to pick up my groceries at the convenient store, kinda left it there after all the craziness that's been going on."

Akitsu immediately went back to glaring him after he said that face showing that of doubt. "Ah, perhaps I should come along too, Sasuke- sama?"

"It'll be fine Akistu- chan! Nothing bad gonna happen pro-"

Loud rustling sounds interrupted his speech midway.

"Urgh… just my luck, they came here earlier than scheduled…" He muttered as he combed his hair back in irritation. "Fucking rain won't even let up, I wanna take a long hot shower badly right now." With a sighed he looked at Akitsu.

"Ne, Akitsu- chan, let me handle this matter, alright? Just for tonight, I promise, I'll explain everything later tonight after dinner." He said as he handed her their shopping bags.

Akitsu looked at him hesitantly. She couldn't bear for Sasuke to get hurt. It's her duty to protect her Ashikabi after all. "But… Sasuke- sama…" Sasuke just patted her head in reassurance.

"It's not that I don't want you to fight Akitsu- chan, but I don't want you to be exposed to our location yet, and besides, I want you to see how strong your awesome Ashikabi can be, ok?"

Akitsu blushed hard as she nodded. "Ah… Hai… Sasuke- sama… but I will step in when needed." Sasuke smiled as he nodded back her.

"Thanks Akitsu- chan, I assure you that you'll like the show."

* * *

(Scene Change)

"Huff… huff…" A slender figure ran through the park and jumping tree to tree as she shakes of her pursuers. "Kuso… Why do they have to block my route going to the Northern Sector? …I have to shake them off somehow" She muttered as she sped up. "Ack!" She was about to make another jump when she was grazed by a thrown knife by one of the pursuers. She crashed down to the ground. Looking around, she quickly analyzed all the possible way to escape. Unfortunately, it was covered by her attackers, she estimated to be 5 in total.

"It's no use running, Sekirei, you cannot outrun us, the disciplinary squad. Come back with us, Minaka- sama still have some work for you." The said Sekirei shook her head.

"No… I refuse to go back to that hell hole! I want to find my own wings and meet my destined one!" She shouted as tears falls down her face.

"I'm sorry… but it's the order of Karasuba- sama to turn you in." The attacker said as she approached the girl.

' _Please… don't put me back to that dull room… Someone… anyone… Ashikabi- sama… please… save me!'_ She closed her eyes as she anticipated her capture until someone unexpectedly interferes.

"Yare, yare… I was just about to head home and eat dinner with my lovely girl, when I see a same gender gangbang on my way back, in public no less! My, what has the world gotten to these days?" Sasuke butted in. He scratched his head in irritation. "As much as I wanted to wanted a video of whatever this upcoming porn is called, can you just… you know… release her and be on our merry ways?"

"Negative, It is the will of Karasuba- sama to bring her in, I suggest you mind your own business and walk away, human." Sasuke sighed and briefly glanced at Akitsu who was hiding, giving her a smile as a reassurance on what's to come.

He then suddenly disappeared from her sight, reappearing right beside the scared Sekirei, offering a rose in his hand.

Everyone except for Akitsu who was facefaulting was shocked witnessing him do inhuman feats, as it is unheard of a human being fast, if not faster than a Sekirei. Sasuke smirked at their reactions, looking at the damsel in distress, he was in awe of how beautiful red hair the girl has and how stunning she looked. _'Flirt mode on.'_ "What's your name beautiful lady? My name is Sasuke, your knight in shining armor." He asked in a voice so tender she blushed so hard.

"E- eh? M- matsu desu…" She stuttered, unused to being talked to this way.

"My… That name suits you Matsu- chan… you're like a needed fresh air from all the dirt around us. I could stay by your shade all day, admiring your beauty, while you protect me from the coldness of the rain." He said as he clasp his hand to hers, with the rose gently held by her delicate fingers.

' _E- eh? What's with this guy? Why is he making me feel so… safe?'_ She thought as she stared as his ebony eyes. The attackers, however, were annoyed at the interaction as they were basically ignored.

"Oi! Don't ignore us you bastard! I'll rip your eyes out, Yaro!" One of the Sekireis shouted while hatefully glaring at them.

Sasuke just ignored the insult and stared at Matsu's brown eyes. His face went near her ears. "Ne, Matsu- chan, you want to dance with me?" He whispered, making her look at him in confusion.

Lackey #2 had a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I have had enough of this filthy man just flirting in front of us! We, the members of the Disciplinary force! Unforgivable!" Having enough of the non- sense, she, along with her squad, rushed to initiate the attack.

Sasuke's smile never left his face, in fact, it got even wider. "I guess you don't have a choice in the matter, just follow my lead, ok?" He whispered, putting the stem of the rose between his teeth as their tango began

 **Cue Tango music (Any music will do LOL :D)**

They did a twirl, dodging a stab from the spear of Attacker #2, they clasp their hands together swinging it towards Attacker #1 fist, batting it aside.

Walking in a straight line like in a tango, Sasuke whispered in her ear "You're doing well, my sweet Matsu- chan, now kick for me…" He whispered huskily as they bend down together her back resting on his arms. Getting the picture, she kicked with her free leg, kicking Attacker #4 before she even got close.

Twirling her, making their body separate from each other, only linked together by their right hands, they punch Attacker #2 who recovered behind Sasuke, and Attacker #5 behind Matsu. Pulling Matsu back, making her in a position where her back is pressed against his chest, arms crossed, and linked together to his. Sasuke once again whispered. "You're a natural, just follow the flow of our tango, Matsu- chan…" They weaved left, and right dodging and avoiding their opponents attack.

Matsu, who is blushing the whole time, has her emotion stirred up, into indescribable ecstasy. She cannot help but be in wonder and awe to her tango partner. _'What is this feeling? This feeling of indescribable joy? Could it be? Could he be my Ashikabi?'_ She thought as they flowed into the tango of their own little world.

Meanwhile the attackers were in disbelief as they were beaten, no, humiliated by the pair. They could not comprehend how they are losing by an Ashikabi and an unwinged Sekirei, an intelligence- type no less. The leader was about to issue a retreat when out of nowhere he felt a shock coming from the back of her head. Then suddenly she felt woozy, and finally fainted.

Sasuke smirked and decided to end this little dance, he threw his rose in the air. "Matsu- chan , jump to me." He whispered tenderly as he let go of Matsu's hand, giving a little distance, he made a half-tiger sign whispering _"Kai."_ , making them feel like their knocked out leader. He then said to Matsu with his arms wide. "Do two spinning kicks while you're at it!" Matsu hesitated, thinking she might fail. Sasuke encouraged her. "I believe you can do it!"

Matsu looked back, seeing Attacker #5 charging straight at her, she decided to trust him and did a running jump, doing only one spinning kick in the air hitting attacker number #3's head and landing in Sasuke's arms, her back rested in his left arm, and him bending forward, both looking at each eyes. Matsu saw the last opponent rushing at them, she kicked her foot up, hitting the unsuspecting Sekirei by the chin. And for the finishing touch, Sasuke bit the rose that was floating downwards towards them, signifying the end of the dance with #4 and #2 falling to the cold floor, fainted.

 **Tango music end**

Both Sasuke and Matsu were in their own little world as they stare at each other's eyes.

During their wonderful performance, Sasuke skillfully tagged each of the Sekirei with a Lightning seal, so that it saves him a bit of trouble to shock them to sleep since it requires little to no chakra to activate them.

"You were great, Matsu- chan… I guess you proved them wrong when they say you can't fight huh?" He whispered as he took out the rose from his mouth with his free hand.

Unable to say anything, she dumbly nodded. Sasuke helped her up and proceed to approach Attacker #5 and poked her in the forehead muttering something she couldn't hear. He then looked back at her at smiled. "Well, I best be going, Matsu- chan, have a good night." He then proceeded to walk away from her, when he was stop by Matsu, clenching unto his coat. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

"Why…" She started.

"Excuse me?" He asked, clearly not knowing the reason.

"Why would you save me? Wouldn't it be to wing me?" She asked in confusion, voice shaky. He smiled at her gently.

"Matsu- chan… Why would I need a reason to save a damsel in distress? Clearly, I only want to help you birds find their wings, and have a shot at true love." He whispered as he walked away from her grasp. "…and besides… I think you felt your Ashikabi at the north, since you're frequently looking towards the north… Don't worry about those five, they are gonna be knocked out cold until morning, long enough for you to shake them off your trail." He quietly said as he walked toward the pathway of the park.

 _'Too bad I didn't get the red hair beauty… Man, is she hot…'_ He sighed. _'Then again… I had enough of this insanity in one day…'_

'… _What? He's gonna leave me just like this? Just when I reacted to him stronger than the one in my visions? Hell no!'_ "Hey you!" She shouted, gaining Sasuke's attention. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, especially when you made me feel this way!" She then ran to him, her body crashing to his chest, surprising him. Looking up, she glared at him. "Take responsibility, mister!" She said as her lips crashes into his, surprising him. Suddenly, wings sprouted in a display of light shows, claiming her to be Sasuke's Sekirei.

When their lips departed, Matsu suddenly felt drained of her energy and tired from all the stress and running she had to do today. "I feel sleepy, Sasu-tan…" She whispered as she kept her head on his chest, slowly closing her eyes in bliss.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping Matsu fondly, before carrying her in a princess position. "Sleep well, My Matsu- chan" He whispered as she saw her unconsciously smile at him. Turning around she saw Akitsu staring at him in a creepy manner.

Finding the whole thing amusing, Sasuke, patted the irritated Akitsu in an endearing manner. "Let's go home Akitsu- chan, I'm also confused about the whole situation, but its better if we discuss this later at home, away from this rain, don't you think?"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now. Been a bit of a struggle to get this out because I may or may not release anything for a while. So while there less to do at work with the holidays coming up, I decided to try and push a double length chapter out at least.**

 **I apologize for the grammar and spelling again, but I wanted to push this out ASAP.**

 **Pairings: Ohhh, got you with the unexpected twist didn't I? Yeah, Expect alot more of those later on.**

 **Well, I don't have alot to say at the moment, since work is about to start in a bit, I'll edit this strip later on if I have time.**

 **Anyway R &R! Thanks for the reviews and Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
